


Colors on Your Skin

by rikunsem



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Axel/Riku Friendship, Brothers Sora/Roxas, Lonely Riku, M/M, Memory Loss, Writing on Skin, remembering
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikunsem/pseuds/rikunsem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku avait toujours eu l'habitude de s'écrire sur les mains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors on Your Skin

Riku avait toujours eu l'habitude de s'écrire sur les mains. C'était souvent des noms, et quand il n'en avait aucun à écrire, il notait des phrases de chansons qui lui faisaient penser à certaines choses de sa plus belle écriture, ou il lui arrivait alors de dessiner tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Souvent des étoiles, des petites planètes – une véritable voie lactée sur son bras entier.

Il a commencé dès son plus jeune âge. D'après lui, il l'a toujours fait.  
Lorsqu'il avait entre trois ou quatre ans, ses bras étaient déjà recouverts de noms. Personne n'arrivait vraiment à les lire, mais pour lui tout était clair. Ses dessins ne ressemblaient qu'à des ronds mais, déjà à ce temps-là, il vouait une éternelle admiration aux astres.  
Personne ne lui avait jamais rien dit. À cet âge-là, tout les enfants avaient des trucs sur leurs mains – que ce soit peinture, traces de marqueurs, bics, - tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer qui tâchait.

C'est quand il commença à grandir que tout s'est compliqué.  
Riku écrivait les noms de chaque personne à qui il tenait – en conséquence, lorsqu'il avait un crush sur quelqu'un, le pauvre était déjà repéré de loin. Le pire fût qu'il était tombé dans une classe qui ne comprenait rien à l'égalité, et comme Riku avait toujours écrit des noms de garçons sur ses mains, la plus grande partie de sa classe le jugeait déjà. Comme la moitié de toute son école, en fait.  
L'autre partie l'ignorait et l'évitait autant qu'ils pouvaient. Riku écrivait le nom de chaque personne qui lui adressait la parole, ce qui lui coûta de nombreux regards et jugements de la part de ses camarades de classe. Personne ne lui adressait plus la parole, et Riku n'avait alors plus aucun nom à écrire sur ses bras. Il recommençait alors à dessiner ses étoiles et ses planètes, qui étaient de plus en plus belles.

Toute cette histoire s'est un peu calmée alors qu'il avait 16 ans. Il rencontra Axel, un garçon avec les cheveux rouges vifs et qui ne se souciait pas de ce que les autres pensaient. Il fit de même avec tout ce que les gens racontaient de Riku, et finit par devenir son meilleur ami. Le fait de voir son nom écrit sur le bras du garçon aux cheveux argentés ne le dérangeait pas du tout, et trouvait l'univers que Riku créait tout autour totalement épatant. Mais bien sûr, un jour, il partit. Comme tout le monde l'avait toujours fait. C'était quand il avait eu 20 ans. Ce n'était pas soudain, et Riku avait pu s'y préparer mentalement avant, mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Son ami lui manquait, et maintenant, et il était à nouveau tout seul.

Il écrivait toujours le nom d'Axel sur son bras. Il continuait de dessiner une galaxie miniature tout autour de son nom, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Pendant une durée de temps qui sembla être une éternité à Riku, seul le nom d'Axel demeurait sur son bras.

Et quand quelqu'un osait lui demander pourquoi, il répondait juste « pour ne pas oublier ».

**Author's Note:**

> yoo ~  
> c'était censé être un one shot mais j'ai remarqué que si je faisais tout en une fois, ça irait un peu dans tout les sens - alors j'ai décidé d'en faire une toute petite fiction. je ne peux pas vous promettre beaucoup de mots, mais je pense écrire beaucoup plus dans la prochaine partie. j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit avant-goût!


End file.
